O Repórter de Quatro Almas
by Rin Higurashi
Summary: O que aconteceria se juntassemos um roqueiro estressado, uma publicitária infantil, um Webmaster Pervertido, uma jogadora de tênis de Mesa, uma atriz e um repórter para apresentar um telejornal? Oras, confusão na certa! T PQ TEM PALAVRÕES
1. Chapter 1

Oi Gente! Tudo certin na vida de vocês? Espero que sim... bem olha eu aqui com uma fic! Eu não pude me controlar sabe, me veio de súbito... mas enton, essa vai ser o jornal mais louco que vcs já viram XD let´s go people? O Repórter de Quatro Almas

Apresentadores:

Taishou Inuyasha, 23 anos – O roqueiro estressado

Higurashi Kagome, 20 anos – A publicitária infantil

Haito Sango, 21 anos – A jogadora de ping pong, ops tênis de mesa profissional que odeia que chamem isso de ping pong

Kazemaru Miroku, 24 anos – O Webmaster pervertido

Taishou Sesshoumaru, 27 anos – O único repórter de verdade nessa porra, pqp.

Hinotama Rin – a Atriz americanizada, yeah!

Convidado de hoje: Sinichintai Jakotsu – O(a) consultor(a) de moda

(musiquinha de abertura do Jornal Nacional) _**Está no ar o Repórter de Quatro Almas!**_

-Puta que o Pariu, quem botou esse nome tosco no Jornal???

-Inuyasha já tá no...

-E por que Diabos a musiquinha do Jornal Nacional???

-Inuyasha senta! – O hanyou caí da cadeira – já tá no ar, seu besta!

Sesshoumaru olha para os dois friamente e sussurra um "patético..." enquanto Sango tenta reparar o estrago causado na abertura:

-Boa noite, estamos aqui no Repórter de Quatro Almas... nossa, que nome esquisito.

-viu Kagome! Não sou só eu que acho esse nome uma bosta!

-Você não tem modos mesmo né... senta!

-POF-

-Sua bruxa! Eu quero falar com a produção! Ô PRODUÇÃÃÃÃO!!! – ele grita, todos no lugar tampam os ouvidos desesperadamente e Sesshoumaru dá um chute no estômago do irmão para faze-lo parar.

-uhul, ponto pro Sesshy, Friends!

O youkai apenas olha para rin e ela já se encolhe toda... ao mesmo tempo, a autora aqui se materializa no estúdio.

-que qui é, ô Inuyasha? Eu tava assistindo sessão da tarde, pô...

-porque raios esse nome tosco pro jornal?!

Todos eles se ajuntam em trono dela para escutar.

-bem...

===Flashback – 7 minutos antes de começar a escrever essa coisa ===

"Estava eu, RinHigurashi, jogando Sonic & Mario at the Olympic Games no Meu Nintendo DS, quando de repente me vem uma luz do além e eu resolve escrever essa idéia que eu tive a algum tempo. Blz até aí, mas depois..."

-Put a Keep are you, fool Del… que nome eu ponho no jornal??

"_e então eu me pus a pensar sobre coisas que tinham a ver com InuYasha..."_

-Inuyasha+Jornal = Jornal Inuyashal! Não... – 4 segundos depois – Kaze no Kizu+Jornal = Kaze Jornal no Kizu... também não... Repórter no Kizu? Nem... Repórter da jóia de quatro almas?... Já sei! Repórter de Quatro Almas!

"_e foi assim a triste e sofrida história do nome do jornal" _

=== Fim do Flashback ===

-nossa, a história foi mais tosca ainda... – observou Miroku – mas ao invés disso... Autora, você não quer ter um filho meu?

-POF da Sango – POF da RinHigurashi e – POOOOOOOOOOOOF da Sitriga, minha segunda personalidade –

-bom gente... então tô indo e vocês comecem o assunto do Jornal como combinamos. Ou eu chamo a Samara!!!

-Ah, Samara? – Sesshoumaru parecia desapontado – é o melhor que você pode fazer?

-é Dear, o Chamado já tá tãããão Manjado... – Rin passava esmalte nas unhas...

-tá... CHUCK NORRIS!!

E então o coro grita AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!. Esse grito quebrou a barreira do som, viajou pelo tempo, causou a destruição de Atlântida, A morte dos deuses gregos, o fim do Império de Alexandre o Grande e do Egito, o ataque a Pearl Harbor e às Torres gêmeas, a queda de Tróia, A eleição do Lula duas vezes seguidas pra presidente e a volta do Corinthians pra série A.

-err... Calma gente, era brincadeira...

Eles aparecem por detrais da bancada com os olhos cheios de fúria e a Autora trata logo de evaporar.

-Maldição! Sua covarde, vem encarar as garras retalhadoras de Almas, vem!!!

-Senta. – POF – Inu, ela pode te riscar da História...

-quero ver ela tentar!

-err... então – Sango tomou a frente no Jornal – o nosso assunto de hoje é Música. Inuyasha, qual seu estilo de música e cantor ou banda preferidos?

-eeeh poha, precisa perguntar? Rock!!! E a minha banda, a Kaze no...

-Kaze no Kizu, uma das bandas para as quais eu faço publicidade – Kagome interrompeu – ela tem shows aqui em Tóquio nos dias 23 e 25 do mês que vem, os ingressos estão custando de 100 a 450 reais...

-KAGOME!

-tá... seus chatos, eu tenho que trabalhar, sabia?

-aham tô vendo... – Sango prosseguiu – agora fala você: estilo e banda ou cantor preferido.

-Pop e Britnaey Spears.

-é Amiga, Pop Rulez! Mas eu gosto muito mais do Justin Timberlake, ele é tãããão Sexy Oh My God!

-ah vocês duas! Vocês gostam de Britney Spears, aquela careca drogada loucona...

-é Inuyasha, mas em Womanizer ela aparece peladona... e com cabelo!

-feh, seu tarado...!

-... Mas aquele Justin Timberlake não dá pra agüentar mesmo, o cara é um Gay e as garotas morrem por ele!

-O QUÊÊÊÊÊ?!?! – Publico feminino em geral, até a autora.

-ele é mais homem que você e o Sesshoumaru juntos, seu panaca!

-ai Sangozinha, não fala assim comigo, te amo tanto...

Ele abraçou ela, que ficou um pouco sem jeito, mas logo em seguida já estava passando a mão aonde não devia, então só levou um no meio das fuças e caiu em cima de Inuyasha, que Xingou em três Línguas diferentes.

-sei... Tarado! – ela bufa e vira para trás, aonde um sesshoumaru irado a deixa com um frio na espinha – er... que foi? – cara de santa.

-você me chamou de Gay...

-não não, foi só pra demonstrar que...

-Hey Sesshy – Rin Abraçou o Youkai, que era bem mais alto que ela – relax on the table, boy! Vai, pensa em coisas boas... tipo um Ovomaltine do Bob´s, Anime Friends, o Galvão Bueno com problema na garganta...

-uma viagem para longe de todos vocês...

-NOSSA SESSHY! – ela o largou.

Enquanto isso Miroku e Sango discutiam sobre música, e Inuyasha e Kagome assistiam a tudo comendo pipoca de microondas recém estourada. Kagome segurava uma plaquinha: "Pipoca de Microondas Yoki, a venda nos melhores supermercados"

-é claro que música eletrônica é melhor, garota! Afinal, o que seria das baladas sem ela?!

-tocariam Black, aí eu ouviria Black Eyed Peas e Cherish toda noite!

-você vai na balada toda noite?

-vou, por q... ah não, NEM PENSE NISSO!!!

Risada Maligna do Miroku mode on.

HAUAHAUHAUAHAUHAUHAUAAUHAUAHUAHAUAHAUHAUAHUAHA!!!

Risada Maligna do Miroku mode off.

-posso falar uma coisa...

-NÃO! – os dois disseram em uníssono na cara de Kagome, que se encolheu.

-tá, beleza, eu ia dizer que o Jornal acabou de acabar, e a gente precisa ir assistir A Favorita...

-depois eu mudo de canal e vejo Pantanal! – todos olham como mserial Killers para Inuyasha – que foi?

-ai gente é mesmo! Eu tenho que ver a novela, parece que é hoje que o Gonçalo morre, né?

-credo, eu vou ver Mtv. Rin diz. Quinze Minutos é o melhor.

-Apoiado Rin-chan! Agora, você não quer ter um...

-NÃO!

-eu vou ver o National Geografic. Bem longe de todos vocês, patéticos.

-pra mim você vai é pôr o Dvd da Xuxa, Maninho!

-Oras seu...

-Hum Hum! – Sango interrompe de novo. – vamos gente, nós temos que ir... então boa noite telespectadores, e se vocês tiverem alguma sugestão de assunto para o debate aqui no jornal, é só clicar no botão de reviews aí embaixo, beleza?

-ééé, Kissus e Ja Ne! – Kagome acenou.

-que seja. – pausa dramática – vai embora, poha, Maldição!!!

-Senta, inuyasha. – a garota suspira enquanto o cantor cai de cara no chão.

-well, Bye Bye y'all! – Rin apontou para a camera.

-é, tchau e garotas… se vocês quiserem ter um filho m... – POOOF!

-Tarado! – Sango sai pisando duro.

-não Sangozinha péra aí... - Miroku sai correndo atrás da garota. Sesshoumaru não se pronuncia. E o povo vira as costas e vai embora...

Musiquinha de encerramento do Jornal Nacional!!!

2 horas depois, Jaken está varrendo o estúdio quando chega Jakotsu...

-Oi Amigoooos! –pausa dramática seguida de grilo – ué... cadê todo mundo?

-elesss já acabaram fasss duasss horasss...

-O quê?? AAAAAH!!! É UM DESASTRE! – ele(a) sai correndo em direção a porta – MANINHO BANKOTSUUUU!! O HORÁRIO TAVA ERRADO...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**O Repórter de Quatro Almas**

**Olá pessoas! postei rápido, não? Bom, foi a empolgação... ichi, rimou. **

**Vamos logo ao que interesse, falow? (rimou de novo XD)**

_**Apresentadores:**_

Taishou Inuyasha, 23 anos – O roqueiro estressado

Higurashi Kagome, 20 anos – A publicitária infantil

Haito Sango, 21 anos – A jogadora de ping pong, ops tênis de mesa profissional que odeia que chamem isso de ping pong

Kazemaru Miroku, 24 anos – O Webmaster pervertido

Taishou Sesshoumaru, 27 anos – O único repórter de verdade nessa porra, pqp.

Hinotama Rin – a Atriz americanizada, yeah!

(musiquinha do Jornal Hoje_**) Está no ar O Repórter de Quatro Almas!**_

-caralhooo, agora é a do Jornal Hoje?!

-INUYASHA, SENTA AÍ QUE JÁ TÁ NO AR, PORRA!

Pausa dramática geral, todos olham pra Kagome, ela senta com cara de poucos amigos e não olha pra ninguém. Então, Sango cochicha pra Rin:

-nossa, mas o estressado não é o Inuyasha?

-é sim, e você viu, ela falou palavrão...

-deve ser TPM.

-deve mesmo... – então Rin se vira para Kagome – vou lavar sua boca com sabão, hein?

Esta então tem um estalo e volta ao seu estado original, no qual ela tira – não sei de onde – um pacote de sabão em pó, vira pra câmera e diz:

-Ei, você! É, você mesma, dona de casa aí do outro lado da tela... está cansada de lavar as roupas e não atingir a brancura necessária? Use OMO multiação! Porque se sujar faz bem!

-acabou aí, Kagome? – A cara de Miroku era a pior possível.

-err... pra falar a verdade... não! Use colgate tripla ação para...

-KAGOME!

-táááá... – ela cruzou os braços e fez bico.

-então – Miroku parecia mais calmo – o assunto de ho...

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah uma barata! – Sango dá um pulo – mata Miroku! Mata, MAAAATA! – ela sai correndo descontrolada pelo estúdio, tropeça na fiação e cai em cima de Sesshoumaru, que a olha como se ela fosse a pior coisa do mundo.

-Saia de cima de mim.

-err... tô indo... – ela, toda sem graça, se levanta.

Enquanto isso, Rin e Inuyasha tentam matar a barata, e Kagome está em cima da bancada.

-olha ela ali!

-garras retalhadoras de alma!

Ele acerta a parede, mas a cascuda saí voando por entre seus dedos, então ele pula para pega-la e é atingido por uma HPI, ou Havaiana de Pau Indentificada...

-AAAAI POHA!

-opa, I´m sorry Inu!

-DE ONDE RAIOS VOCÊ TIROU ESSA COISA?? – ele acariciava o galo em sua cabeça.

-eu ando com uma... é tão eficiente quanto Spray de Pimenta...

-Cruzes, eu tenho medo de você... ei Kagome não se mexe. A barata tá na sua cabeça...

-o quê? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! – ela se sacudia freneticamente, até que caiu da bancada no colo do Sesshoumaru, que a olhou como se ela fosse a pior coisa do mundo².

-putz inuyasha, o que deu nessas meninas hoje?? Elas só caem em cima do Sesshoumaru...

-PQP SESSHOUMARU, TIRA AS PATAS DA KAGOME!

-ela é toda sua, garotas histéricas não fazem meu tipo. – ele empurra a Kagome pro Inuyasha, e este a pega no colo.

-AIE! SEU BRUTO!

-viu seu filadaputa, você quase fez ela chorar!

-e eu me importo muito...

-ui... Sesshy humilhou agora. Ei, mas espera aí, eu fui a única que não caiu no colo dele? Aaah não... – Daí a Rin se joga em cima do Sesshy, que só arrasta a cadeira pro lado e ela cai de cara no chão. Ele gira os olhos, como se penasse "cara, que inútil...." – AI OU! Porque você fez isso???

-porque as atiradas – literalmente – também não fazem o meu tipo.

-é Rin, o tipo dele são as bibas, tipo o jakotsu... - A barata então pousa na cabeça do inuyasha, e ele leva uma bolsada de Sango – OUCH! AAAAH EU DESISTO!

-desculpa...

-então, gente... SERÁ QUE EU POSSO DIZER QUAL É O TEMA DE HOJE??? – Miroku deu um salto da cadeira a jogou longe. Curiosamente, a mesma acertou a cascuda, que foi esmagada no chão.

-ei gente, o Miroku matou a barata!

-eeeeeeeeeeeeeh Miroku! Miroku! – Rin, Sango, Kagome e Inuyasha faziam uma espécie de ciranda ao redor de Miroku, que suspirou. Sesshoumaru tinha a mão nas têmporas.

-como é que eu fui aceitar trabalhar num jornal tão medíocre...

-não, pêra aí, ela tá viva!

-hã? Deus, a barata é mutante!

-a novela? – Inuyasha cai de pára quedas – nossa, você viu o episodio de ontem, em que...

-poupe-me dos detalhes sórdidos. – Miroku deu um tapa na nuca do hanyou. Kagome, ao mesmo tempo, procurava algo na bolsa, e achou: era uma lata de inseticida.

-inseticida SBP! Terrível contra os insetos! Contra os insetos! – ela borrifa um pouco na barata, mas nada acontece... – xi, esse nem contra os insetos mais... ela joga a lata para trás – e acerta a cabeça de Inuyasha que xinga em três línguas – e volta a fuçar na bolsa, tirando outra lata de inseticida – Raid! Espero que esse funcione...

No entanto, antes dela testar o produto, vem Rin com sua havaiana de pau e esmaga a barata de vez.

-aah num é justo, Rin!

-é a lei do mais forte, dear! Havaiana de Pau, à venda nas melhores lo... que merda! Preciso parar de conviver com você!

-patético...

bem nesse momento, a luz acaba no estúdio.

-QUE POHA É ESSA?!

-queda de energia? Apagão?

-não, os outros prédios tem luz, ó. Mas tem um carro da Eletropaulo aí em baixo.

-então... Sango, você pagou a conta??

-err...

-Sango!

-eu tinha que comprar equipamentos, pô! Tênis de mesa não tem patrocínio como Futebol!

-aff, num creio.

-bom, então vamos embora, né...

-é... vocês viram, o Ronaldo foi pro Corinthians...

-quem foi que não viu, Kagome?

-ele tá mais comentado que o papa...

-é...

O pessoal vai saindo do estúdio, e Miroku fica um pouco para trás.

-acho que agora eu posso dizer que o assunto de hoje seria...

-EI! Nós não tínhamos que dar um aviso para uma telespectadora?

-tinhamos, ah é! Mas o que era...

-não lembro, mas... CHUCK NORRIS!

-nussa Inuyasha...

-ele sempre foi inútil assim. Sempre.

-ai Sesshy, ele é seu irmão...

-quantas vezes já te disse que meu nome é Sesshoumaru? E pra você é Taishou, atriz infame.

-credo...

-ah gente, lembrei o que era! O recado era pra 'Kagome Juju Assis' e era assim, ó – pausa para lembrar – a autora é uma retardada que tinha esquecido de deixar pra aceitar review anonima no profile, ela agradece muito e diz que não vai acontecer de novo... ela acha.

-acho que não era bem isso que a autora mandou dizer.

-mais ou menos... agora vamos embora.

Todos saem, só fica Miroku novamente.

-pelo menos o Sesshoumaru não me interrompeu. O assunto de...

-acho que vou voltar para o estúdio, afinal o QI de ameba do Inuyasha pode me contagiar... patético.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH EU DESISTO!!!


End file.
